Bounty Hunter
Bounty Hunter is a Ford Expedition truck driven by Jimmy Creten and Todd Morey out of Tonganoxie, Kansas. Bounty Hunter is part of 2Xtreme Racing. With multiple championships, most notably the 2005 Monster Jam World Finals Freestyle Championship, Bounty Hunter is one of the most successful monster trucks since 2000. Bounty Hunter is featured in the video games Monster 4x4: Masters of Metal, Monster Jam: The Video Game, Monster Jam: Urban Assault, and Monster Jam: Path of Destruction. History Bounty Hunter began in 1995 as a yellow Ford F-series then became a Chevrolet S-10 on the Dragon Slayer chassis and mainly did smaller events along the Midwest alongside Team KCM. In 2000 a brand new Dodge Dakota body was debuted, and Jimmy started to get some major stadium coverage. However, it wasn't until 2002 with a new Ford Expedition body that he began getting massive coverage and World Finals births, being a part of every World Finals since 2002. In 2005, Jimmy would finally get a World Finals title, winning the Freestyle Championship in a tie breaker with Tony Farrel and Blue Thunder, who had a 31. In 2008 the team expanded to two trucks. In 2012, Mr. Creten ran a special body at the World Finals, with half the truck blue and the other half transparent. In 2013, he debuted another special World Finals body, this time with the truck being grey. He would run this body throughout the summer of 2013. In 2014, he would run a new yellow body. In 2015, Jimmy Creten unveiled a half blue, half yellow Bounty Hunter for World Finals 16 for his 20th anniversary. In 2016, Jimmy Creten drove the yellow & black Bounty Hunter and Trent Montgomery drove the blue & white one. For a portion of the summer of 2016 Matt Cody and Tim Missentizs piolted Trent Montgomery's Bounty Hunter. In 2017, Jimmy runs his Bounty Hunter on the FS1 Series West and Todd Morey drives the second in one of the two other Stadium Tours. George Balhan drives Bounty Hunter at one of the Anaheim events and Trent Montgomery drove in Oakland. In 2018, Jimmy Creten will run the new Ramer Chassis Bounty Hunter along side his wife Dawn Creten’s Scarlet Bandit on Stadium Tour 2 & 3. Austin Minton will run a second Bounty Hunter on the converted Knucklehead chassis on Stadium Tour 4. Jimmy Creten picked up his first ever back to back racing wins in both Tampa (Raymond James Stadium) and Orlando (Camping World Stadium), defeating El Toro Loco and Grave Digger, respectively. Trivia * Bounty Hunter is neither an Escalade nor a bed cab truck. Instead, it is a Ford Expedition, an SUV. * Bounty Hunter has been in the Championship Race at the World Finals more times than anybody(s), but still has not won it yet to this day. * Razin Kane was used as a one time Bounty Hunter in 2012. Other one time trucks run as Bounty Hunter include Outlaw and Shocker. * In August 2014, Zane Rettew would drive Trent Montgomery's Bounty hunter for one show in Pennsylvania when Trent was filling in for Jimmy Creten at another show. * The first iteration of Bounty Hunter had Yosemite Sam on the side, fitting with how Jimmy's first truck Plum Nuts had Taz on the side, another Looney Tunes character * The Skull on the 2017 Bounty Hunter resembles the Punisher's skull. * Todd Morey's 2017 Bounty Hunter was made specifically for him. The body used the colors, and sponsor of the College he attended, and sponsors. Gallery 2dsfsdf19.jpg 422226 2578661071232 1761607556 n.jpg Dustbonty211a.jpg|Bounty Hunter 1995 1hgfhf33.jpg|Formerly Dragon Slayer Bh2.jpg|Bounty Hunter 1999 B0u1c.jpg|Bounty Hunter 1996-1998 20170812 120747(1).jpg 11312026_1598043487136810_226640113_n.jpg|Bounty Hunter 2000-2001 752f.jpg 15844282 598063587054608 1974313073107272705 o.jpg 927df856-5c0c-4a8e-a3c2-db43948973eb.jpg|Bounty Hunter 2002 IMG 5529A-XL.jpg|Bounty Hunter 2002-2003 hotwheelsesheet.jpg Bntyhnt205a1.jpg|2004-2005 Vwf546.jpg bounty-lg.jpg 86251 web new122009BountyHunter3.jpg|Bounty Hunter 2006-2013 BountyHunter03.JPG|Ditto 2Xtreme-Racing-Detroit-2012-005.jpg BountryHunterDrivenJimmyCreten.jpg|juggle.com Bounty Hunter Emdssdhe3.jpg Mg 0018.jpg|Konark Bounty Hunter 062507 2.jpg|Hpi-Racing Bounty Hunter chevy5.jpg|Bounty Hunter in a Chevy Silverado body. Chevsddasdsady7.jpg Bontychv208a.jpg 1sadsadsa22.jpg|Ultimate Hobbies Bounty Hunter 5484438008 67a4cbb501 o.jpg|Andy Boy 2Xtreme-Racing-St-Louis-2012-027.jpg|Diesel Dave Bounty Hunter 0934e007-fe96-4eed-bf1f-9e90c68086f9.jpg|Darren Migues's Bounty Hunter 2012 2Xtreme-Racing-Syracuse-2012-002.jpg Bounty_Hunter_ditto.jpg|Ditto 0a6161a8-04d9-423d-b502-3ff4fea011e5.jpg|Bounty Hunter's World Finals 13 Design Dcf9e186-ecae-4776-9a41-17ec36bfed5a.jpg|Transparent half of Bounty Hunter's World Finals 13 Design 493e31c2-a892-4ab8-b9f8-c5582082b9e3.jpg|Bounty Hunter's World Finals 14 Design 0112222.jpg 7777777.jpg bhunt213a0.jpg 1381734 546592832061339 137150851 n.jpg Hqdefault.jpg B94b9753-9de7-467f-b0d9-fb1e57c10d2e.jpg|Migues's Bounty Hunter 2014 Sdfsdfdsf4.jpeg 5482cb66-5970-4c0e-b0a4-9356ef3beb20.jpg|Bubba's Burgers Bounty Hunter circa 2014 18afda21-4fc7-438d-b648-9939dde53387.jpg|Ditto B8718314-d7ee-4bfe-b5c8-813b36295dda-0.jpg|Trent Montgomery's Bounty Hunter 2015 2Xtreme-Racing-Rocky-Mountain-Raceway-2014-006.jpg 604113ff-624c-4cce-be23-72f41e5cb39e.jpg|Blue half of the World Finals 16 Bounty Hunter def9e09d-6686-4ed9-bf46-427563887cbb.jpg|Yellow half of the World Finals 16 design 11335867_1583278875283373_1660047436_n.jpg|Bounty Hunter late 2015 14079624_1429007580461198_50403272707693826_n.jpg Bountyhunter2014.jpg|Bounty Hunter 2014-2015 Monstertrucks-5.jpg IMG 3790.jpg|Trent Montgomerry's Bounty Hunter circa 2016 IMG 3798.PNG|Bounty Hunter circa 2016 Arlington021316 Stern (29).jpg|Jimmy Creten's Bounty Hunter Circa 2016 Maxr666esdefault.jpg 1932212_812537512223233_7530481635339508849_n.jpg|Bounty Hunter's American Sniper design in Monster Jam World Finals 17 AssdX 1545.jpg A5A9468 800x618 for print.jpg 13599878_1131964776870989_516267087100780704_n.jpg 16113961 1097388383704090 2690197291265950760 n.jpg|Todd Morey's Bounty Hunter in 2017, made specifially for Todd. Anaheim 021117 SusanWoolley-9-2.jpg Unnasdsadasdaamed.jpg|Jimmy Creten's Bounty Hunter 2017 Glendale 020417 EvanPosocco-2503.jpg|American Sniper/Five Finger Death Punch Bounty Hunter circa 2017 IMG 0sdff666.jpg|2nd Bounty Hunter circa 2017 2012 0414huntington0014.jpg|Bounty Hunter on Razin Kane ar13169975576487.png|On the Shocker chassis. 559402_417377321635380_1320099540_n.jpg|On Rockstar Energy 428478 358365247550766 1670517330 n.jpg 544971_417391004967345_668762512_n.jpg 2015_164_bountyhunter.jpg BountyHunterFull.jpg|Bounty Hunter's Digital Truck Render in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction. bhunter04.jpg|Bounty Hunter toy, with the Nitro Machine mold, used from 2002-2004. 2010 SE-MD Bounty Hunter (3).jpg|Baja Breaker from the 2010 Hot Wheels Monster Duo 2-Pack 11825721_872425912806169_7322759819583162904_n.jpg|Cancelled 3M Bounty Hunter S-l1dfgfdgfd600.jpg Category:Trucks Category:2Xtreme Racing Category:RKMT Category:Monster Jam World Champions Category:Hot Wheels Trucks Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Shocker Motorsports Category:Team KCM